


Safe and pleasurabe

by kenyakaneki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Nudity, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Nothing like making love safely. And in the arms of the beloved. Victuuri fanfic.Warnings : nudity, oral sex, anal sex, pwp.Rated : 18 .Couple : Victuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fanfic victuuri with sex scenes. But, do not worry . They do in a safe way. There is no skin on the skin here. Here's condoms on the bug.

Yuuri P.O.V.

"I was in Victor's room playing PS Vita alone. Vitya went to the street to buy some things . I can not wait for him to come back, i want him to get me, i swear I'm going to let go of all my eroticism. Wait for my beautiful little russian back.

................

The wait was worth it. Vitya did not take too long. I'm so happy to see him again.

Vitya came in with a pharmacy bag and set it on the bedside table.

He kissed me softly on the lips and said: "Honey, I'm going to take a shower and i'll be right back for you."

I kept smiling from ear to ear, crazy to see my beloved all smelly just for me and no one else.

.......

Victor returned to the room with only a towel wrapped around his body.

He threw the towel on the floor and jumped on the bed, standing all in doggie style above me.

What eros! His chest is so cute !!!! Oh, alas !! That way i can not stand it.

"Honey, do not you think it's a little unfair that i'm naked and you dressed?" he said .

"I think so too, my love. Please allow me to undress for you."

Victor pulled back so Iicould get out of bed.

Slowly, i took my clothes off . Without losing eye contact with Vitya. He whistled in approval. Love it .

I went back to bed.

Lie on my back and let Victor drive the caresses. He would kiss and suck me all over my body.

We exchanged very hot clams.

It's getting hot in here.

..............

After a few hot caress, we stopped to take a breath.

Victor opened the bag and took out a packet of condoms of various flavors. "Love, let's go to 69. Time to choose the condoms, i'll use the strawberry.

I got the chocolate one.

We put the condoms.

I lay down.

Victor stood over me, in reverse.

How delicious! I sucked that big, hot dick with a lot of will.

And i was sucked with lots of love too.

.....

We cummed together.

I took off my condom and slept on doggie style.

Penetration time.  
Vitya took the lube and smeared his hands with it. Then he was putting finger to finger until i felt enlarged. Without forgetting to massage the end of my spine as well.

I was penetrated.

A good come and go.

Words were whispered in my ear: kind taty katsudon , show me your eros, moan for me, i love you Yuuri, etc.

I was put in the side, sitting, standing, lying on the table. That is, several positions.

We enjoyed a lot together.

When we're done, Victor and me lie down.

We were tired.

Victor stroked my head with one arm. And with the other he would squeeze me.

It's so good to lie down with him. So good .

I love you, Vitya! "

Endote : I hope you have enjoyed my story despite it being simple.


End file.
